


For the Glory

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, M/M, viren is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren goes to a Gloryhole.That's it that's the fic. Why are you staring at me?





	1. No Guts No Glory

What in the name of all that is holy was he even doing here?

Viren shuffled in the tiny seat of the box. He had heard whispers from the crown guard about a "gloryhole" as they called it. He went to inspect it for himself.

A small box, similar to an outhouse. But with a hole on each side, about crotch level.

He knocked on the door, but it creaked open, no one was inside. He bit his lip. Viren really didn't have be anywhere today, and well, he was already hard at the thought of doing this. He stepped inside, locking the small door behind him, and waited. He noticed a small latch brushing against his leg, so he opened the seat. A small carving was etched into the top. "For clothes only. Take them with you when you finish."

Viren smirked at the thought of it, and, well, it had gotten warm in there, so he stripped to his undershirt and pants, folding them neatly and placing them in the box. He sat back down, and waited. He could feel his fluttering heart beat in his groin. 

A light knock startled Viren, looking to his left. A thick cock, slightly curved, but normal length had presented itself. Viren licked his lips, taking it in his hand and stroking it.

"Fuck..." He heard a groan on the other side of the hole. Viren blushed at the sound, leaning in for a taste. He started lapping at the tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Gods yes, baby...that's it..." The man moaned. A knock came from the right side. Viren looked over. 

This one was uncut, longer than the other but slimmer. Viren reached out starting to stroke it.

"Just like that, sweetheart..." He heard on his right. He switched, now sucking and kissing the cock on the right. He slid his tongue underneath the foreskin. "Oh gods, you know just how I like it, don't you, little whore?"

Viren was leaking, thrusting against the air, fuck he needed this more than he'd admit.

"Please, baby..." the man on the left begged. Viren switched back, taking the thick cock in his mouth. What he didn't expect was the man to start fucking his throat. Drool trailing down the side of Viren's mouth. He was loving this. His cock twitching violently, begging for attention. He kept stroking the one to his right, his thumb tucking itself under the foreskin. 

"Oh gods, baby, fuck, I'm-" That was all the warning Viren got as the man shot load after load into his mouth. Viren drank it down greedily, groaning softly. He turned back to the right one.

"Fuck baby...let me fuck that sweet little ass of yours." 

That was all the motivation Viren needed. He popped off the man's length, struggling to quickly take off his pants and undergarments. He lined the cock up against him and slammed it inside.

"FUCK YES! Oh gods you're so damn tight..." 

The man kept slamming himself inside Viren, who was shaking, eyes rolling up into his skull as the man kept hitting his sweet spot.

Another knock came from the other wall. This one could barely fit itself through the hole. It was shorter than the others, but mouthwatering all the same. Viren adjusted himself a little, so that the man on the right could still fuck him raw, but he could also reach the left. He swallowed as much as he could, hallowing out his cheeks as the man sighed.

"Yes...you're doing so good for me.." The left praised.

"Oh yeah, take it all you slut! Fuck!" The right came, thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out shortly after.

Viren whimpered, he needed more, so badly. His earlier reservations about the whole thing had melted.

Another cock had slid right into Viren, causing him to groan softly.

"Oh yeah you little bitch, so damn tight for me..." The right moaned. He was excruciatingly slow, Viren trying to slide himself down on the cock more, get him to go deeper, harder, anything.

The left popped out his mouth, splattering Viren's face in his release.

He panted, "Fuck I wish I could see that pretty face of yours."

Viren heard the man walk away. The right still thrusting slow, Viren's body begging him to go faster, to ram him into next month. The man finished, a small load filling Viren, leaving him, well, a bit disappointed. But this next one, oh fuck. It was like he knew exactly how he wanted it.

He slammed himself inside Viren with a groan. He was thick, long and throbbing. 

Another cock appeared in front of him, smaller than the ones before him, but Viren gladly took it into his mouth all the same.

The man inside him kept rocking into him hard, attacking his sweet spot over and over. 

The left started fucking Viren's mouth, which wasn't too bad, considering the man's size.

The man inside released way to soon, in Viren's opinion, but he didn't leave, he was still hard. Viren thanked the gods when he started thrusting again. He needed to find out who this was, because this was the best dick he's ever had.

The left had released, sliding out quickly.

All that was left was Viren and the mystery man. He bit his hand, trying not to scream out. A few more thrusts and it was over. He saw stars, the man still thrusting hard, Almost as if he was milking Viren dry. Viren was floating, the overstimulation was lighting him on fire, soon bringing him to another orgasm. 

The man thrust faster, Viren was a shaking drooling mess, this was the best fucking sex he'd ever had. Another orgasm hit him like a truck as the man finally released again inside him. He slid out of Viren's trembling body.

"Thank you." Was all he said before leaving.

Wait. Viren knew that voice.

.....

Viren's eyes went wide like saucers. The man he just had the best fuck of his life with...

Was his own son.


	2. Hole-y Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Gloryhole smut
> 
> This time with aftercare!!! :D

This was the fourth time this week.

Viren laid awake, afraid to go to sleep. Every damn night, the same damn dream. He was back in the glory hole, begging again and again for more. More dick, more come. He promised himself he'd only try it once. He'd always wake up leaking steadily, out of breath and sweating bullets.

Fuck he needed it. Just one more time. Then that was it. One more time. It didn't matter anymore _who_ was fucking him. It only mattered that he _was_ getting fucked. 

In the early morning, he went back. He locked the door, stripped to his undershirt, and waited. He was throbbing, absolutely aching for this. To get used and wrecked anonymously, to not know who it was but destroying him all the same. 

A small knock was on the door, the doorknob wiggled.

"Oh, early are we?" A deep voice purred.

Viren bit his lip, palming himself, oh gods this was way too good.

A thick, dark cock pushed through the hole on his right; Viren's mouth watering. He took it right in his mouth, sucking slow.

"Fuck! Eager aren't we?" The man asked playfully.

"Wait someone's in there already?" Viren heard a voice ask.

"Hell yeah. And fuck they're eager." The deep voice groaned. 

Viren heard the other man walk over, fussing with his pants until finally his member poked through. Short, slim, and uncut.

Viren released the first cock with a pop, switching to the newcomer. He kept a hand on the first, stroking it fast. He sucked the newcomer in, bobbing his head on it.

"Oh shit!" Viren heard him shout. He gave a soft chuckle at that, lapping at the tip. He turned back to the other one, licking the precome dripping from the slit.

"Gods, you're a little whore aren't you?" 

Viren whimpered, the words going straight to his dick. He deepthroated him, his throat fluttering at the intrusion.

"Yes, you fucking slut! Take it! Drink it all down!" The deep voiced man moaned, coming load after load into Viren's mouth. Some of it dripping down the corner of his lips. He returned to the uncut man, slipping his tounge under the foreskin.

The mystery man whimpered, "Yes, oh gods yes...please, please, so close, just..." His cock thrust into Viren's mouth, making him pop off and cough. 

"Please come back...please" The man begged. Viren took him back into his mouth again, bobbing his head fast.

"Yes! Yes! Ohhhhh Gods...Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He shot his seed into Viren's mouth, who drank as much of it as he could. The man left shortly after.

It seemed like ages passed by before another man pressed himself through. Slim, long, and...freckled. Huh. He never thought anyone could get freckles there. He slid it into his mouth, the voice on the other side keened.

"Yes, oh Gods you feel wonderful."

Wait a second.

Gren???

Even during sex he was nice??

Viren hid his initial shock, lathering Gren's cock with saliva. Once it was enough, Viren popped away from him, lining him up just right, and burying Gren inside him. 

Gren yelped in suprise, moaning soft. He rocked his hips into Viren, not knowing who really was on the other side of the hole.

Viren was loving this. A pleasant warm up for what's to come.

"Love, you feel so good, you're doing so good..."

Oh sweet lord. Viren couldn't help but find this absolutely adorable.

"I'm sorry, I'm so close..." He heard Gren groan.

Viren started to meet his thrusts, biting his lip.

"I'm -OH!" Gren came, just as softly as he'd treated Viren. Almost trickling out of him. 

Gren pulled out of the hole. "Thank you." Viren could hear his smile.

"Have a good day!" He chirped, walking away.

Viren just, well sat there.

Gren really was a nice kid. Viren didn't have to dwell on the experience for long though. 

A thick, long cock poked through his left.

Oh fuck. This was what he'd been waiting for.

He sucked the tip, earning him a throaty groan.

"Oh, they told me you'd be good. I never thought _this_ good."

Viren beamed on the inside. Had word gotten around so quickly? Viren left the cock with a kiss to the tip. Lining the cock right up, he jut his hips backward, the cock slamming directly onto his sweet spot.

"Oh fuck you're tighter than they said!" The man groaned, rich and heady. "Hope you're ready for the ride of your life, slut." 

The man wasted no time absolutely wrecking Viren. His eyes rolling back into his skull, drool dripping onto his pants, which he discarded earlier.

"Fuck, you'd spread your legs for anybody wouldn't you? Taking dick anywhere you can, letting us fuck you raw." 

Viren nodded, even though the man couldn't see him. He let out a soft whimper, the words setting his body on fire.

"Fuck yeah, man. Give the slut what they want." The man chuckled. "They crave this shit."

The man didn't know how right he was. 

A cock jutted out of the hole in front of him, thick and pale.

Viren welcomed it into his mouth, a soft moan escaping him.

"Fuck..." He heard him breathe.

"Fucking made for this shit. I could do this all damn day. Bet this little bitch would love that." 

Viren wished he would.

The man was hitting his spot dead on, and it wasn't long till Viren was seeing stars, the man fucking him harder than he had before.

"I'm gonna fucking ruin you, till you're begging for my dick up any of your holes." 

The one in his mouth started to thrust himself down his throat.

Gods, Viren could live like this. Being fucked non stop, absolutely ruined.

"Be my own little sex toy. Chain you up and fucking break you until you're too far gone to remember your name." 

Viren wanted to scream, the rich voiced man's words, the overstimulation, the cock in his mouth digging into his throat, he was in heaven. A shaking, trembling hot mess of limbs and sweat. His hair was sticking to his face, tears in his eyes, drool dripping off his chin. Viren's brain was a puddle. All he knew right now was pleasure. Being so full, sucking hard on the cock inside his mouth.

The man inside him came. It was the biggest load Viren had ever taken.

The one in his mouth followed after, pulling out of the hole. "You gonna be at practice today?"

"No way. I'm dead set on breaking this little slut. They're mine now."

The other man laughed. "Alright man. Suit yourself."

Once the other left, the rich voiced man growled, "One day I'm gonna see your pretty face licking my come off your lips."

Viren shivered at the thought. Oh yes. He'd love that.

The man set another punishing pace, cock still hard, practically fucking his previous load out of him. Viren heard it splatter on the floor. 

Oh gods, this was better than Soren had been.

"Mark you up, make sure the whole castle knows you're mine. That I'm the only one who can ever fuck you again."

Viren was loving the sound of that. Another climax hit him dead on, the man milking him through it, fucking Viren with a pleasure that hurt. Viren couldn't care less anymore, moaning loud.

"OH GODS YES, DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

"Oh ho ho~ Pretty little mage Lord Viren, huh? Getting fucked brainless by one of the king's lowly guardsmen? Oh I'm gonna love breeding you."

Viren was a mess inside the box, sweaty, covered in his own cum, drooling, eyes tearing up.

"Fuck!" The man came again, an even bigger load this time, if that was even possible.

"Unlock the door." The man ordered. He slid out of Viren, who whimpered at the loss, the man's cum oozing out of him.

Viren did as he was told, though weakly.

The man opened the door. He was tall, skin like dark chocolate with a few white patches here and there. His hair was long, curls trailing past his pectorals. His eyes were like honey. The man's expression softened, seeing Viren in his wrecked state. He smiled.

"I am Baas."

Viren was so out of it he couldn't even register what he'd just been told.

Baas saw this, chuckling.

"I think that's enough for one day. Hm?"

Viren shook his head.

"No, no. I take pride in taking care of my things. And lucky you, you're mine now." 

Viren was picked up like he was nothing, Baas draping Viren's robes over his body, which was naked from the waist down. He carried Viren to the Guards' private bath, easing him into the warm water.

Viren groaned, the warmth helping his mind clear. 

"There we are." Baas purred. He brought Viren a cup of tea.

"Drink this, it helps one's mind recover." Viren looked up, smiling weakly. He took the cup.

Baas settled into the bath next to him, letting Viren rest on his chest. Baas started rubbing his thighs, more massaging then anything sexual.

Viren drank the tea slowly, still weak.

"That's it, just take it slow."

Viren's mind cleared a bit more, starting to recognize his surroundings, and feel the rubbing on his thighs. 

"I-"

Baas shushed him. "Only I know. I won't tell. But...I don't think you'll be wanting to go back anytime soon, kitten." He purred, his voice deep, sweet and rich, like a Duren chocolate. "Just rest. I'll take good care of you from now on."


	3. A glorious morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, more just fluffy than anything Feat. Aaravos!

Baas woke up first. Viren still asleep beside him; his hair was a mess, roughed up from last night's activities.

Viren had introduced him to Aaravos. The elf's deep, rich voice went straight to Baas' dick. They gave Aaravos quite the show. 

Baas kissed Viren's forehead, getting up and throwing on some pants. A soft knock came to the door.

"Baas? Dad?"

It was Claudia.

He smiled, opening the door. He pressed a finger to his lips.

"Dad still asleep?" She whispered.

Baas nodded.

Claudia giggled softly, holding a bottle and two mugs.

"I wanted to bring you some hot brown morning potion. Soren says good morning."

Baas took the things from Claudia, who shut the door behind her.

Aaravos' little worm crawled up onto the nightstand. Baas named him Wormie.

"Hey little guy."

He gently pet the Caterpillar, it chattered happily in response.

He poured the potion into the mugs, sitting back on the bed. He nudged Viren awake. 

"Wakey wakey." Baas purred.

Viren turned on his other side, facing away.

Baas chuckled. "Now now. Time to get up."

Viren groaned.

Baas sighed, lifting Wormie to his ear.

"Little help, Aaravos?"

"Not waking up again?" The elf chuckled. 

"Yep." Baas replied. He took Wormie off his ear, placing him next to Viren's.

"Viren." Aaravos commanded. "Get up."

"Let an old man sleep damnit." Viren mumbled, trying to swat Wormie away.

"You have a council meeting today, do you not?" Aaravos asked.

Viren grumbled. "Fuck the council. It's your guy's fault I'm so damn tired."

"Didn't seem to care about that last night." Baas chuckled.

"Shut up." Viren sighed.

"Viren. Get up." Aaravos asked. 

"Clauds brought us some hot brown morning potion~" Baas sang, a smile on his face.

"Fine." Viren grumbled, finally sitting up. He winced, his ass still hurting from last night. He tried to glare, but it came out softer than he would've liked. 

Wormie crawled to the top of Viren's ear as he took the mug from Baas.

"Have you been taking the potions I told you to take?" Aaravos asked.

"They taste terrible."

"Viren. They're made to help flush the dark magic damage out. You need to take them." Baas chided.

"He's right, you know."

"Why are you two ganging up on me?" Viren asked, taking a sip of his potion.

"Because we care about you." Aaravos and Baas said in unison.

Viren sighed. "Fine, give me the damn vial."

Baas handed him a vial with a bright green liquid, which sloshed as he undid the cork. He groaned, looking over at Baas with daggers in his eyes.

"Drink." Baas commanded.

Viren drank it down as quick as he could, wincing at the taste. It tasted like blood, rotten eggs, and tar. Viren gagged. The potion was always hard to keep down, but Aaravos insisted after seeing the damage dark magic had done to him.

Viren was suprised that Baas and Aaravos were getting along so well. He and Aaravos had had mutual feelings for a while, and since the gloryhole event, he and Baas had gotten closer as well. He'd been afraid they'd make him choose...but they didn't. In fact, an hour in and Baas was actively flirting with Aaravos, who responded in kind.

He was happy. He loved them both, and they loved him. Things...were changing for the better.


End file.
